He Loves Me Not
by meheartanime
Summary: "Will you promise, with your life, that you won't tell my secret, ever?" "I do promise, in one Be my " How in the world did Lucy, the prestigious mistress, end up dating the bad boy, Natsu? Through friendships, trials, new relationships, heartbreaks, would their life be ever the same? Can a fake relationship be real? Or will a tragic event just end it? NxL


**Credits To: Hiro Mashima (_Fairy Tail_) and Christina Perri (_A Thousand Years_)**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Run._

The first thought that came into my mind after I finally stepped out of the hellhole of a mansion I called home for the past seventeen years of my life.

_Run._

Luckily, my father is an anti-social person, except during business matters. Our mansion was surrounded by huge trees, and it is thirty minutes away from civilization.

_Run._

I actually ran towards the trees, making my way towards the entrance of the forest. And for the first time that night, I actually looked back to see if someone was following me.

Bursting out from the huge doors of our mansions, there were seven bodyguards, complete with their black tuxedo with matching tinted shades like they just came out of James Bond movie. They were holding their own flashlights, trying to find me in the darkness.

But only one bodyguard caught my attention. His orange hair disheveled from the wind, making him sexier than ever. His hazel eyes staring right back at me, devouring my soul.

_Loke_, I thought. _My Loke, but I'm letting you go._

He was leaning against the side wall of our mansion, carelessly holding his flashlight. His eyes were pleading, as if to say, _'Please, don't leave me.'_

My first and only friend, my first crush, my first love, my first kiss.

How can you let go of someone that gave you so much to remember?

'_I'm sorry'_, I mouthed to him. Reluctantly, I turned my back on him. If I stare at his hazel eyes any longer, I'll regret it.

I heard a distant shout and lights turning towards my direction. They saw me.

I hurriedly removed the straps of my silver heels. Walking barefoot at a forest is a really bad idea, but I prefer scratches than broken legs.

_Run._

The shouts were coming closer now. The pounding of their feet seems like a countdown.

Three, two, one…

I tore a fistful of my pink gown, until it barely reaches my knees.

_Run._

When I was about to take a step forward, someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me backwards. I turned, kicking him in the shin. He grunted, and I forcefully removed my hand. I have no time to see who I actually kicked, I sprinted towards the forest.

The last time I check, the forest is alive. Don't mistake it for the talking tree and animals. The leaves are green, birds chirping, and in the corner of your eyes you can see a squirrel climbing up a tree.

But now, it's haunting. It's so dark. The only light source is the moon. Its glow casting over the trees, making shadows that looks like claws.

I feel I've been swallowed up by darkness.

The only thing that keeps me motivated is the pounding of feet that keeps getting closer and closer.

Distantly, I heard rushing water. _River_, I thought triumphantly. Maybe I can jump in and make myself hidden until those guards finally gave up on searching for me.

All hope vanished when I finally reached my destination. The current is strong. It's almost identical to rapids. If I jumped, there is a high possibility that my head will be hit by rocks.

"Don't you dare," someone said. I gasped, turning around in instinct. David, a bodyguard with the body of Hulk, complete with the bald head and a snarl on his face. "Milady, come with us and you won't regret it. If not, your father allowed us to use physical force."

I was not aware that all seven bodyguards were present, with triumphant grins on their faces. Except for Loke, of course. His face has a mixture of anger and sadness on it.

I looked away instantly.

They judged me as a pampered prince, spoiled at least. They thought I was a coward.

And they thought wrong.

"Like I care," I sneered.

I let myself fall backwards, I'd rather die than going back to the man I once called father.

"No!" Loke's voice was thick with agony. If I could just go back in time, maybe, just maybe, I would have run straight to his arms and not escape.

But I don't have time to think, freezing water surrounded me like a blanket. I closed my eyes from the sudden impact. It was like pins and needled pricking through your skin.

In short, it hurts.

But in a matter of seconds, I am swallowed up by darkness once again. I just let my body flow with the rushing water.

I let myself think for a second.

_I, Lucy Heartfilia, am finally free. _

* * *

**Hiyaa! I'm a new author here at FanFiction, so bear with me if I have any wrong grammar or spelling! :O**

**DRILL - Review, Favorite, & Follow!**

**-meheartanime**


End file.
